Sometime
by Mistakeland
Summary: Ron&Hermione. A veces eso podía olvidarse y todo parecía estar bien, igual que un monstruo bajo la superficie del agua.


**» Back.**

Rowling y etéctera.

Siempre me ha parecido curioso como la gente piensa que después de una victoria sólo hay alegría. Los miedos quedan y la guerra nunca se va para los del campo de batalla.

* * *

**Sometime**

_«Miraba bajo la cama,_

_porque los monstruos estaban en todas partes»_

A veces, Ron era el fuerte.

A veces, no.

A veces Hermione lo encontraba con la mirada perdida en el cielo oscuro, la varita firmemente apretada entre las manos —tan fuerte que se había daño, tan fuerte que sus dedos estaban blancos— y las lágrimas medio secas sobre la cara. A veces le dejaba una taza de chocolate caliente al lado, se ponía de rodillas detrás de él y lo abrazaba para tararearle una melodía torpe y quebradiza en los oídos, esperando ahuyentar los gritos de los muertos. A veces lo abrigaba bien con una bufanda y, acercándose en una postura de lo más incómoda, enterraba la cara en su cuello. Su pelo, tan frondoso y oscuro, le acariciaba los ojos, y entonces no podía ver más sangre ni miedo.

A veces, Hermione era la fuerte.

A veces, no.

A veces Ron se despertaba en medio de la noche porque escuchaba ese llanto silencioso y quedo, ese que Hermione había perfeccionado con el paso del tiempo. A veces se levantaba a buscarle un pedazo de chocolate, y se lo comían juntos y nunca hablaban porque no estaba bien hablar. A veces la arrastraba hasta su lado de la cama —por el que habían discutido, porque de algo tenían que discutir para no _pensar_— y le contaba cuentos de princesas que usaban espadas hechas con colmillos de basilisco y de campesinos que sabían hablar todos los idiomas existentes, habidos y por haber. Su voz, tan pasiva y lánguida, medio dormida, la arrullaba hasta que se quedaba dormida, murmurando que eso no era técnicamente posible.

A veces, Ron veía a Hermione y quería lamentarse con ella.

A veces, era por la culpa, por el miedo que aún le ensuciaba la piel. A veces, era para sentir las lágrimas de ella sobre su boca, y para que ella sintiera las suyas sobre los labios.

A veces Ron se sentía idiota porque no podía hacer eso. Porque Hermione era su propio pilar, su apoyo, su fortaleza, y ella nunca se caía, nunca debatía cuando le llegaba el turno de esperar en silencio a que la guerra se marchara una vez más. A veces cuando Hermione se dormía Ron tenía que salir a dar un largo paseo, que duraba hasta la madrugada, le dejaba con las manos heladas y la mente vacía. A veces Hermione le esperaba con los ojos muy abiertos para no perderse en la noche, pero otras se tapaba hasta la punta de la nariz con el edredón y pensaba en magia hasta que le latían las sienes y sus piernas estaban rígidas.

A veces, Hermione quería pedirle a Ron que se derrumbara con ella.

A veces, se sentía sola entre sus brazos, sola, absolutamente sola y estúpida, porque nunca le había dicho a nadie que su boggart había vuelto a cambiar cuando vio tantas varitas rotas, sin dueño, en el suelo.

A veces pensaban en memorias perdidas y risas vacías, histéricas resonando entre paredes de piedra y vacío que sabía a invierno estático (pero no era invierno. No lo era, ¿verdad?). A veces, sí, a veces caían juntos, tomados de la mano, a veces Hermione esperaba, perdiendo de a poco su control escondida en el armario donde no guardaba enormes abrigos de pieles sino montones de papeles que Ron nunca se había molestado en leer. A veces pensaba que no iba a aguantar más, pero Ron siempre llegaba. Siempre. Tenía una conección misteriosa para saber cuándo y cómo iba a suceder. Entonces se sentaba frente a ella, y la abrazaba con toda su fuerza de Guardián de esa tontería de Quidditch, y él lloraba. O tal vez era ella.

A veces se sentía como si fueran uno solo.

A veces no se podía escapar de las visiones de heridas horribles, llantos, gente llamando a más gente con los labios temblorosos y las manos vacías, el cuerpo de un niño de ojos negros siempre allí, como un fantasma inolvidable. A veces un _Avada Kedavra_ los atrapaba, o a uno sólo, y estaban aterrados porque, maldición —sí, había cogido a Hermione y Ron maldecía— la mano estaba cada vez más fría y los ojos no parpadeaban y casi, y casi podía sentir como la magia se marchaba sin decir adiós y el olor a pergamino lo envolvía.

A veces se dormían temblando, allí mismo, y a veces Rose y Hugo se quedaban en la puerta; Rose con aire desafiante para ocultar el miedo y Hugo apretando una manta azul entre los dedos.

A veces —sólo a veces— Hugo lloraba y avanzaba y llamaba a su madre y Rose le tiraba con timidez el pelo a su padre y entonces eran otra vez ellos, con sus risas y su voz mandona y «Francamente, Ronald» y «Déjalo ya, Hermione».

A veces eso podía olvidarse y todo parecía estar bien, igual que un monstruo bajo la superficie del agua.


End file.
